


Bonding/Bondage

by Teigh



Series: Wee Fic Word Prompts [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/pseuds/Teigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season four. Seventh in the Wee Fic Word Prompt series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding/Bondage

If he could move, he'd bang his head against the wall, until he either knocked some sense loose or knocked himself out. What the hell was wrong with him? Nummy treat?! Sometimes he couldn't believe the shite that came out of his mouth. This was not a buddy flick, he was not having comedic bonding scenes with the Slayer's pet boy. In a basement no less! Might as well live up to the stereotype and sleep in a bloody coffin. This was about convenience, posing and posturing until he could his bite back. Lulling the kiddies into a false sense of security was an added bonus. They'd be all be so surprised when he tore out their throats. He had to admit though- the ropes were a nice touch.


End file.
